sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Equestria)
These are the Cutscenes from the Team Equestria Storyline in the Grand Prix Mode in All Star Riders Grand Prix Cutscenes Introduction / Match #1: Team Equestria vs. Team Crash Omochao: Welcome one & all, to the World Grand Prix. The entire stadium is packed with fans, who are super excited to be here. With the opening ceremony coming to a close, I'm Omochao, your eyes in the sky. We have brand new racers joining in the party as they line up for the first race of the Grand Prix. Let's see if we can get an interview with one of the teams. (Omochao flies over to the team of 6 colourful ponies named Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy & Rarity, who are known as the Mane 6, also known as Team Equestria.) Omochao: By my count, you must be Team Equestria. How are you girls feeling today? Twilight Sparkle: Ever since Equestria has gotten word on brand new boards that can fly in mid-air, we thought that it is so superficia, but the rumours are true. We came here to test out these flying boards, in which you call "Extreme Gears" Pinkie Pie: Yeah! We can't wait to race for the Championship! Ooh I am so Nervous-cited! Applejack: You do realise that it's not a real word, right? Fluttershy: I am scared about the outcome, but um... I will try out the best I can. Rainbow Dash: That's the spirit, Fluttershy! That's the warrior spirit we wanted to hear from all of us! Rarity: Good thing we've packed in our Rider styled clothing, made specially for the World Grand Prix. We also wanted to be fabulous while we're on the race track. Hope the wind doesn't mess up my mane. Twilight Sparkle: All & all, all 6 of us are willing to participate & do the best we can. Omochao: Sounds like you all in high spirits for the tournament, now let's meet up with your first opposing team. (We can see Team Crash arriving on the scene, getting ready with their Extreme Gears.) Crash: (sees the ponies and hugs Rainbow Dash) Coco: Crash, you don't even know who we're up against. Twilight Sparkle: I'm afraid she's right, we're your opponents in the first round of races. Rainbow Dash: Ok, you can stop hugging me now. A little too much love. Crunch: Sorry about Crash, he just love seeing new friendly faces. Applejack: No fret sugarcube. Seems like we will enjoy a nice race once we figure out more on how to race on these Extreme Gear whatyoumaycallits. Coco: It's alright, we're all learning about our new boards as well. Crash: (nodding as well, wishing them good luck) Pinkie Pie: And a good luck to you too. (Squee) Omochao: Seems like both Team Equestria & Team Crash are more than ready to race in a nice first round of beginners. It is sure to be a nice, but great race between the two. After Mission #1 After Mission #3 / Match #2: Team Equestria vs. Team Ed After Mission #5 After Mission #6 / Match #3: Team Equestria vs. Team Powerpuff After Mission #8 After Mission #9 / Match #4: Team Equestria vs. ??? "More Coming Soon" Category:All Star Riders Cutscenes